The proposed investigation will examine the influence of acute and chronic exposure to ethanol on pancreatic endocrine function and glucose homeostasis. Studies will be conducted in vivo using intact normal and diabetic rats and in vitro using isolated pancreatic islets. The primary goal of this study is to elucidate the cellular mechanism(s) responsible for ethanol-induced changes in endocrine function of the pancreas. Results from the studies may provide valuable insight and a better understanding of metabolic problems related to alcoholism, ethanol-induced ketoacidosis hyper- and hypoglycemia as well as fetal alcohol syndrome.